


New Girl

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph tries to help out the new girl in her office by inviting her out to an ice hockey match.</p><p>[fem!drivers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



> I had a real hard time thinking of a name for fem!Stoffel and decided on Steph because it sounds like Stoff, I know technically Stoffel comes from Kristoffel/Christopher, but Kris/Krista seemed ill fitting especially when the others are similar (and thankfully Jo's is gender neutral).

"Do you still have a spare ticket to the ice hockey?" Steph asked, cooking dinner as her girlfriend watched.

"Sure, why?" Keva tried to steal a piece of chicken but Steph swatted her with the spatula.

"There's a new girl at work. She doesn't know anyone here and I invited her along."

"Is she gay?"

"Why would you ask that? Bored of me?" Steph leant over for a kiss, smiling as their lips met, she knew that their relationship was solid, but it didn't stop her teasing Keva.

"Marcia's single." Keva raised her eyebrow, Steph had told her many times not to meddle in her friend's love life, but in all the years she'd known Keva, and even with the heartbreak it had caused, it hadn't stopped her.

"Don't know, but she does watch _Orange is the New Black_ and _Pretty Little Liars_."

Steph could see Keva plotting away and she shook her head, it wasn't going to end well, she could feel it.

*

Steph was glad that Josephina was already waiting for them. Keva had managed to distract her while they were getting ready, but at least they were here in time for the match. Josephina looked so different dressed in jeans and a cardigan, her normal rucksack replaced by a small handbag slung across her body, and her hair was falling down her back in soft waves, rather than pulled back in a bun.

"Keva this is Josephina," Steph said.

"Call me Jo." Jo gave Keva a quick hug, and Steph felt bad for not knowing that.

"So you're a lesbian?"

Steph glared at Keva as Jo squirmed, blushing furiously. "No, I'm not."

"Bi?" Keva asked.

Steph grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the entrance to the rink. Jo followed, glancing around as if she was looking for an escape route.

Once they were in their seats, right at the front by the rink, they all sat awkwardly, Jo fidgeting with her bag as the rest of the crowd chatted away.

Jo sighed, looking at Steph before saying, "I'm bi. But not out at work."

"You're secret is safe with us. This one forgets that office jobs aren't as forgiving as artists' workshops." Steph gave Keva's hand a little kiss, all was forgiven. "Also this haircut screams lesbian."

Keva ran a hand through her hair, it was shaved on the sides but longer and fluffy on top, it fitted with the artist vibe, and her clothing.

"You said you'd have a buzz cut if it wasn't for the fact that everyone would know that you weren't straight." Keva cuddled in.

"True, but it would be quicker just to write 'bisexual' on my forehead."

Jo relaxed, she hadn't realised Keva and Steph were dating, although glancing around it was mostly women in the crowd and a few with their lovers from the look of it. Although finding out Steph was bi too was a both a blessing and a curse, she'd been trying to figure out if Steph liked women for the last few weeks. But it didn't change the fact that she was taken. Well, at least she had some friends that she didn't have to hide around, which was a relief.

"So, Steph told me that your friend plays." Jo was glad to be able to change the topic of conversation, not that it wasn't nice to be so open about her sexuality, but it wasn't all she was.

"Yeah, Marcia, she's got the number nine shirt."

"Cool, at least I have someone to root for." Jo smiled, she could see Steph relax, and at least now Jo felt the blood drain from her cheeks, hoping that she looked human again.

They chatted away, Keva telling Jo all about the place that she works, she had a wicked sense of humour, and Jo could see why she and Steph got on so well.

"We're all going for drinks after the match, you should come along." Keva winked at Steph, Jo missed it as she was busy watching the players skate out, all so graceful and coordinated.

"Sure, that'd be nice."

The players all lined up in their starting positions, and Jo found herself feeling nervous, even though she'd never been to a match she was now rooting for Marcia's team, willing them on with every fibre of her being.

Jo was standing, screaming at the referee, she wasn't sure she even understood what the penalty was for but she was mad that the decision went against Marcia's team.

Play resumed and Marcia went straight for the player that had got her the penalty, flying across the ice towards where Jo was sitting. Marcia's face was grim and determined, slamming the other player into the barrier as her stick flew up.

Jo saw the stick coming towards her face far too late for her to duck or bring her hands up. Even though it was a noisy crowd the crack of the stick against her nose sounded sickeningly loud. She fell off her chair, clutching her face as the wet sticky blood covered her hands, her pitiful moans muffled by the stampede of feet.

"It's going to be okay." Steph and Keva were crowded around her, stroking her hair that was matted with blood.

The final whistle blew, it sounded distant and faint to Jo's ears, her own voice sounded weak and all the attention was only making it worse. She just wanted everyone to leave her alone. There was a loud thud, she saw skates landing near her head, someone had jumped over the barriers and they were kneeling next to her. Jo could only see the number on their knee – nine.

"I'm so sorry," Marcia's voice was so soft, reassuring, and something about it comforted Jo enough that she sat up, taking her hands away from her face gradually.

The blood looked black under the fluorescent lighting, which was more shocking than the injury itself, and the horror must have showed on Jo's face as Marcia was sliding out of her ice hockey gear and removing her skates before putting an arm round her. "You think you're able to stand? I'll drive you to the hospital."

Jo nodded carefully, unable to trust her voice and Marcia looked at Keva. "Can you grab my stuff from the locker room?" Jo heard a sarcastic 'fine' as Marcia helped her up, holding her close, she was trying not to get blood on her. Marcia's t-shirt was white, and Jo noticed a smear of blood on the shoulder and began apologising all over again.

"It's fine," Marcia said, holding Jo a little tighter. "It's not the first thing that I've got blood on, and it won't be the last." Marcia's laugh warmed her soul, and Jo smiled, forgetting that all of her face hurt as she winced in pain.

Keva was waiting by Marcia's car with a gym bag, she'd walked out here in her socks, not caring that the ground was damp. Jo said sorry again as Keva strapped her into the passenger seat while Marcia slipped into her trainers and pulled on a hoodie. Marcia handed her a towel and Jo held it to her face.

"Just keep your head forward."

"I'm sorry," Jo said, she was trying not to touch anything and there seemed to be so much blood.

"You didn't do anything wrong, it was my fault. I just really wanted to win." Marcia put a hand on Jo's knee, and Jo stifled the urge to apologise again.

The metallic taste of blood was starting to make Jo feel queasy and she sat focusing on the feeling of Marcia's hand on her knee as they drove to the hospital.

Marcia helped Jo out of the car, and her soft blond hair felt soft against Jo's neck, Jo was sure that if she could smell anything, Marcia would smell of the ocean on a summer's day.

The wait was long, but Marcia held her hand the entire time, chatting away.

"So how do you know Keva and Steph?" Marcia was tracing little patterns on the palm of Jo's hand, distracting her from the pain.

"Steph and I work together. I moved here a couple of months ago but I don't really know many people, so Steph kind of took pity on me." Jo was glad that the towel was covering her face, so that Marcia couldn't see her blushing, although she was surprised that she had enough blood left to spare.

"Steph doesn't take pity on people, she either likes you or she doesn't."

Marcia told Jo all about her day job as a gym instructor. "Are you one of those pretty yoga girls on Instagram?" Jo tried to make it sound funny but her voice was nasal and monotone.

"Not with these teeth." Marcia laughed, biting her lip.

"You have a beautiful smile." Jo was blushing furiously, her nose throbbing with the amount of blood in her face.

Marcia's smile grew and Jo felt all warm and fuzzy, the pain of her nose replaced by her fluttering heart. She wanted to reach out and touch Marcia, but Jo was aware of the state of her hands. But as if she was a mind reader, Marcia slung her arm around Jo's shoulders, stroking her arm to comfort her.

By the time Jo saw a doctor she was almost feeling better, but she was dreading getting her nose set straight.

"Would you come with me?"

"Of course." Marcia held Jo's hand as they followed the doctor to a treatment room, just big enough for a bed and the stand with all the equipment on it.

"Makes a change, usually it's you that needs patching up." The doctor smiled and Marcia laughed.

"Dani, this is Jo. She came to my match and… I may have accidentally hit Jo in the face with a hockey stick." Marcia at least looked apologetic.

Dani snorted and Jo wanted to laugh, Doctor Dani, but she was too nervous to manage more than a smile. "So what do we have here?" Dani took the towel away from Jo's face, gently touching it to assess the damage. Jo tried not to flinch, she didn't want Marcia feeling any guiltier than she already did.

"Ok, it's broken, but it's not out of place." Dani peered at the cut on Jo's nose, "But you're going to need stitches for that cut."

Marcia intertwined her fingers with Jo's, giving her hand a little squeeze and Jo tried to focus on the feeling of her soft skin.

"You're all done." Dani put a dressing over Jo's stitches before facing Marcia. "You know the drill, ice pack and ibuprofen until the swelling goes down."

"I'll take good care of her, I promise." Marcia grabbed Jo's bag and helped her up, holding her hand tight.

Jo's stomach rumbled as they were on the way back to her flat, Marcia reached out her hand before the apology could leave Jo's lips.

"Did you have dinner?" Marcia's voice was full of concern.

"No." Jo was amazed by how caring Marcia was even if she was the one that had caused the pain.

"Do you have food at home?"

Living alone had not improved Jo's desire to cook, she was living mostly off pasta and take-aways. "Pasta and not much else." Jo sounded sheepish, why was she embarrassed about that?

"I can work with that."

Jo was glad to have someone cook for her, even though it wasn't quite how she'd have planned it, she was grateful for the company.

*

"You should phone Steph, tell her you're okay. I'll make dinner." Marcia had made herself at home, it was a small flat and it wouldn't be too difficult for her to find everything.

Jo called Steph and then set about taking off her blood-stained clothes, wondering if it was even worth trying to wash them. She thought about a shower, but it all seemed too much effort, so Jo washed her hands and put on her pyjamas, not caring that she wasn't wearing a bra, she just needed to be comfy.

Marcia stuck her head around the bedroom door, tapping gently on in with her nails. "Do you want to eat in here?"

Curling up in bed with the laptop sounded like perfection and Jo nodded. She reappeared with two bowls of pasta, its wonderful aroma just registering with Jo, she was amazed that Marcia had found enough things in her kitchen to make something that good.

They watched random films until Jo started to doze, Marcia arranged the pillows so that Jo would be comfy, piling them up high before curling in next to her. If it wasn't for the dull ache in her face, this would have been heaven to Jo.

*

"That was Jo, she's fine. Three stitches but Marcia's taking care of her for the night." Keva smiled, and Steph just looked at her. "You can't claim that as successful match making, Jo's injured."

"It was an accident."

"I know." Steph sighed, she was feeling guilty about it, but Jo had sounded fine on the phone, so it wasn't too bad.

"I can take your mind off it." Keva slipped out of her t-shirt, her black lacy bra looked like an extension of her chest tattoo, framing it perfectly.

"Not now." Steph just wanted to put this whole night behind her and sleep but Keva had other ideas.

She slid out of her jeans, leaving just matching black panties, and lay back on the sofa, letting her hands roam as Steph tried not to watch. Keva brushed her fingers over her nipples, spreading her legs slightly and letting soft moans fall from her lips.

When she knew Steph was watching Keva slid a hand into her panties, rubbing at her clit, her chest heaving theatrically.

"Well, are you going to help me out or do I have to get the dildo?"

Steph wanted to make her finish the show, but the thought of tasting her, feeling her writhe as she ate her out, that was too good to refuse. She walked slowly over to Keva, eyes locked on each other. As she sank to her knees Steph made a show of licking her lips before kissing at the lace of her panties.

Keva pushed her panties down, unwilling to wait any longer and Steph made sure to let her breath ghost over her, seeing goose bumps appear before letting her tongue tease at her clit. Keva was so wet, and Steph's tongue roamed, pressing inside her and causing Keva to beg for more.

Steph sucked on a finger, sliding it into her as her tongue went back to work, delicately playing with her clit as her finger curled and made Keva come, she felt tight around her, muscles fluttering as a series of moans and gasps filled the room.

"Better than the dildo?"

Keva nodded, she looked sleepy, grin plastered on her face. "Always."

*

"Don't say a word." Jo headed straight past Steph, heading for the small kitchen in their office, she needed her coffee if she was going to have to face all the comments about the state of her face.

Steph followed her to the kitchen, waiting for Jo to make the coffee before saying anything. "It doesn't look that bad."

"I've had strangers making comments all morning, it's just really trying." Jo was considering walking home to avoid people rather than taking the metro.

"Marcia asked for your number and Keva gave it to her." Steph looked up from her coffee, trying to gauge Jo's response.

Jo had accepted the breakfast that Marcia had made for her before she had to dash off to work. She'd not thought about asking for her number and Marcia hadn't mentioned it either, but that evening, alone in bed, Jo had wished that she'd asked Marcia if she'd wanted to hang out again.

*

Jo had spent all week checking her phone, waiting for Marcia to call, but there had been nothing. As Friday rolled around Jo ended up checking if Marcia's team were playing that evening, which they were, and she decided that she was going to take matters into her own hands. Although she was going to sit a little further away from the action this time.

Deciding on an outfit was difficult, Jo didn't usually put much effort into her appearance, and make-up was reserved for special occasions. So why was she wanting to look good now? The bruising on her face had gone down, leaving a small cut, the stitches having been removed yesterday.

A little bit of concealer and foundation had hidden it nicely, making her look less ghostly pale in the process, and some sparkly blue eyeshadow made her smile, it had been a while since she'd had a reason to crack out the make-up.

Jo put on a nice jumper, the arena was cool, and pulled on a pair of jeans. She considered wearing heels, but she was aware that she was already tall without them, and apart from 'ask Marcia on a date' she hadn't really thought much further ahead, so flats seemed like a better choice. Dancing in heels would probably guarantee them another trip to the hospital.

The arena was quiet this week, it was just a friendly match against another local team. Jo had tried to catch Marcia's eye a few times during the match but with the helmet she wasn't sure if it was working. In the end she'd decided just to wander down to the side of the rink as the whistle blew to signal the end of the match.

Marcia skated up, taking her helmet off and shaking out her long blonde locks. "Hi, I didn't expect to see you here." She took off her glove and ran her thumb over Jo's cut.

"It's healed well." Jo laughed, she hadn't expected to be here, and yet she couldn't stay away. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get dinner or see a movie."

"Like a date?" Marcia's eyes lit up and Jo felt relief wash though her body. "Are you free now?"

"Yes." Jo stood smiling, her nails sparkling in the light. Marcia leant in for a kiss and Jo could taste the saltiness of her lips, the rush of adrenaline mixed with exertion.

"I'm going to get a shower and I'll see you out front." Marcia placed a small kiss on Jo's nose before skating away, leaving Jo standing with a glazed look on her face and the biggest smile.

*

Jo had got a few funny looks and stares as the rest of Marcia's team filed out of the changing rooms. Marcia was last out, her still damp hair falling around her shoulders.

Marcia took Jo's hand, leading her out to the car. "I know a place, does good burgers."

"Sounds good."

They drove for a little while, pulling up outside a small restaurant. Inside was a random assortment of furniture and the food smelt amazing.

It was nice to be able to eat without worrying about what she looked like, Marcia ate quickly before licking her fingers clean, making Jo feel less self-conscious. It all came to an end far too soon, and Marcia dropped Jo back at her flat.

"Will I see you at the match next week?" Marcia fidgeted with her hair. "We could get dinner afterwards?"

Jo liked the sound of that, a second date. She nodded and Marcia gave her a good night kiss before driving off into the distance.

Next week rolled around slowly, but Marcia had planned everything, a nice home cooked meal and a movie.

They were curled up on the sofa, Jo tucked under Marcia's arm. "Keva's taking all the credit for this."

Jo laughed, she'd thought it was all random, but it seemed like no matter what, they would have ended up going on a date. "Letting her set us up would have been the easy way."

"I already had my eye on you, cheering me on."

Jo blushed, she never thought that she'd catch anyone's eye, but now all she wanted was to see all of Marcia's matches, support her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
